


Happy Birthday Harry

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Epilogue What Epilogue, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry's Birthday, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, draco is being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: It might have been 19 years ago, but that doesn't mean Draco forgot about it....(Or the one where Draco gave the most thoughtful birthday present ever)





	Happy Birthday Harry

“If you could have anything in the world, what would you choose?” It was a lazy sunday afternoon in the eight year common room, and for the first time in his life Draco had not gotten out of his pyjamas even though he wasn’t sick. It felt pretty nice. 

“Hmmmm, that’s a hard one. I’d pick…” Harry hollowed his cheeks as he sucked on his lollipop. A piece of muggle candy Granger found revolting, which made Harry like it even better. It was almost as if the Gryffindor had Slytherin affinities sometimes. “I’d go out with someone.”

“You mean, like a date?” Draco frowned as Harry nodded. He felt a bit bad about himself, since he had only thought of material things. Never a memory making moment. “Who would you go with?”

“The person doesn’t matter. As long as they’re not a total wanker.” Harry winked at him, and Draco had to try very hard not to get very flustered. “As for the place, I just wanna throw a dart and go wherever it lands. I never got to travel as a kid, you know? And I’ve always fantasised about that.”

“Ah.” Draco nodded, and filed the idea away for later.

* * *

_ Nineteen years later _

 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Draco grinned when Harry startled from his kiss. He had told the man to be out of bed by eight, which was why his boyfriend was still snoring soundly at half past on time. “It was so nice to come into the living room and see you all dressed and ready to go.”

“I didn’t sleep through the alarm, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Harry mumbled as he curled up further and pushed his face half under his pillow, half under Draco’s arse. “But no. Just no. I’m thirty eight. I don’t have to do anything for my birthday. I don’t even like birthdays.”

“So I have to cancel the surprise party and send all your friends and family currently sitting in your living room back home?” He tried to sound shocked and sad, which he succeeded at better than expected. At the very least he got Harry to sit up, his eyes wide with horror. 

“Please tell me you didn’t.”

“Of course I didn’t.” Draco rolled his eyes and kissed Harry firmly on the lips. “I know you, you imbecile. The only thing I got for today is cake, a portkey, one map of the world and a dart arrow.” He pulled the latter out of his jacket pocket and held it in front of Harry’s face. “We may have taken a few detours on our way to get here, but-”

And then Draco couldn’t talk anymore, because he had a very enthusiastic boyfriend covering his face with many kisses. “You remembered.”

“Of course I did.” Draco put the dart away, rolled them over and kissed Harry back. “I never forgot. I’ve wanted to give this to you ever since you told me.” 

_ Then why didn’t you?  _

The question hung between them, as inevitable as gravity. Draco’s many touches with addiction after the war, Narcissa’s weak health, Ginny’s accidental pregnancy, Draco’s teaching position at Castelobruxo, Harry’s mental break down and following burn-out. Just life. There had always been something standing in their way. 

Until now of course. 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered against his lips. “Thank you for everything.”

Draco couldn’t stop himself from smiling, and neither did he want to. He was completely consumed by his love for the man in front of him, he could think of nothing else. Nineteen years and sometimes thousands of miles of distance, but the love was still there. Would always be there. “You deserve everything.” His smile kissed Harry’s lips. “Happy birthday, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol bit late posting this on here but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
